


I know you, Ellacott!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Cormoran knows exactly when, Cormoran knows his partner so well, F/M, Robin definitely isn't Charlotte!, Robin needs chocolate, chocolate melts, he's a detective!, it's advent time of year, sometimes Robin needs crisps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: Robin has bought an advent calendar to count down to Christmas, unfortunately Cormoran knocks it against the heater and melts it....he's soooo sorry, but Robin laughs it off - not enough chocolate in the sodding thing anyway! So Corm is his wonderful self and creates her a new one, one which lets Robin know exactly how well he knows her!And she realises she knows him pretty well too!





	I know you, Ellacott!

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple of 'canon' f bombs dropped by Corm, but nothing else, hence the 'G' rating.

"I'm really, really sorry....I didn't realise I'd knocked it down!" Cormoran dragged his wide hand through his unruly hair and stared at the disastrous combination of cardboard and slimy, brown chocolate in Robin's hands.  
Robin regarded what was left of her chocolate advent calendar ruefully,  
"I'd only eaten 3 days worth....and today's is....eurgh!" she pouted.  
"I think I knocked it when I stretched out on the sofa, and I didn't notice until this morning. I walked in and it smelled like Cadbury's....sorry, it's completely ruined, especially since I licked about half of what dripped out off my fingers.....tasted good if that's any consolation!" Strike somewhat shamelessly explained.

He had been panicking and wondering whether he could nip out and replace it before Robin arrived, fearing a wrath similar to one which would have erupted from Charlotte should he have accidentally spoiled one of her posessions.  
However Robin's reaction was quite different in the end.

"Never mind, fewer calories!" she smiled as she dumped the whole sticky mess into the bin in the kitchen and wiped her hands on the tea towel.  
Strike jerked his neck slightly and pulled an almost baffled expression, which Robin caught.  
"What's up?" she asked.  
"Well.....aren't you going to shout at me and make me feel guilty?" he suggested, sounding almost petulant that she was doing neither.  
Robin smirked and raised her eyebrows at him, "Did you ruin it on purpose?"  
"NO! Of course not!" he almost shouted.  
"Well then, it's one of those things....it was a crappy little bit of chocolate each day anyway.....nowhere near enough!" and she shrugged and sat at her desk.  
Strike counted off on his fingers and nodded slightly, "Hmmm," he concurred.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she flashed him a narrow eyed glare, but her lips were pursed in a half smile.  
"Nothing at all......I'll be in my office!" he tossed over his shoulder, grinning to the familiar walls and damp patch.

The day passed in it's now usual pattern of activities and tea.  
At about half past four Strike grabbed his huge overcoat from the stand;  
"I'm off to do a few bits, can you lock up?" he bundled a thick blue scarf around his neck.  
"No problem, see you in the morning," Robin replied whilst typing away at her keyboard and barely looking up.

There was a comfortable familiarity to their relationship, although she did sometimes look at him and feel an almost animalistic desire within herself......especially at this particular time of the month!

_________________________________________________

The following morning Robin climbed the metal stairs and shouted her usual greeting to Strike, but paused midway through hanging her coat and scarf.  
She was distracted by an odd arrangement of items stuck in a roughly Christmas tree shaped pattern on the wall behind her desk.  
She was regarding the haphazard jumble when Strike wandered through from his office, "Morning!" he grinned at her.  
"Cormoran, what the hell?" she went closer and saw each of the items which appeared to have been blue tacked onto the wall had a scrawled number attached to it on a Post-It note.

"I felt bad about melting your advent calendar, so I made you a new one.....and I took into account your current need for chocolate!" he indicated the massive sized bar of Dairy Milk which had the number '5' stuck to it.  
She looked for the '6' which was attached to a King Sized Mars Bar, '7' was on a sharing bag of chocolate buttons, then number '8' she saw was attached to a bag of crisps.  
"Why have I got a bag of crisps on Saturday?" she asked, wrinkling her nose, deliciously perplexed.  
Strike resistent the urge to lean over and stroke it......mentally reminding himself to not be a stupid fucker.

"Well, you need mega sized chocolate for a few days, then you always suddenly have an urge for crisps and salty stuff, then you've got regular sized chocolate and Haribos for a few days until you have a massive surge of energy and a guilt trip, so you've got calorie free hot chocolate sachets on the 18th and 19th....then you'll be back to your sod that mindset so you're back to regular chocolate bars!" he sniffed, waved his hand in an almost 'weatherman delivering a forecast' manner.

Robin placed the fingers of her right hand to her mouth, stifling a small giggle that erupted from her throat as she glanced between Strike and the wall.

"Oh my God, Cormoran! How have you kept track of all of this?" she asked in mock horror - this was exactly her monthly 'craving cycle' stuck to a wall!

He flexed his neck and raised one brow in a gesture which she supposed he thought amusing, but which was in actual fact ridiculously seductive and was making her groin ache, "I'm a detective....and I know you, Ellacott!" he quipped and rested his buttocks against the kitchen counter, enjoying the amused twinkle in his partner's eyes.

She ripped the bar of chocolate with the '5' off the wall and ripped it open, preparing to break off a few chunks to go with the mug of tea Cormoran was preparing.  
"Hang on!" he interjected and whipped the bar from her hands.  
He counted off 4 chunks and broke them off, handing her back the remainder, meeting her quizzical expression, "You'd had 4 days worth of your own one before the radiator killed it!" and he popped most of the pieces into his mouth.  
"I only had 3....the 4th was mainly on the tea towel!" she clarified.  
Smirking he nibbled the piece remaining to leave one square and pushed it into her mouth, coughing slightly as his thumb grazed her lips.

Robin sucked in her cheeks to melt the cube and allowed the tea he passed her to drizzle over it to create a melty, chocolaty gloop.  
"I don't think I know you that well," she stated, regarding the thought behind the wall display more than the pattern and design.  
Strike winced and shook his head, "I'm nowhere near as complicated!" he laughed as he took his tea into his office.

Robin sat twirling in her desk chair, and snapped a picture of her advent treats, she felt warm inside when she glanced over and saw it.

At about midday Robin mentioned she was nipping out for sandwiches.  
When she returned she walked into Strike's office and deposited his prawn salad sandwich on his table.  
She then wiggled and flourished a plastic bag in the air in front of him, enjoying the snort of surprise and puzzlement he gave her;  
"Your perfect advent calendar, Mr Strike!" and she upended it, scattering gold, foil wrapped bars of chocolate across the desk.

"What the hell? Robin!" he chuckled as he regarded the pile.  
"25 Twix bars......you're so easy!" she grinned.  
"I think you may know me rather well after all!" he smiled.

"Well, I instantly thought of a pint of Doom Bar a day.....but they wouldn't stick to the wall!" she shouted as she dashed out into her space and returned panting and pink cheeked with the Blue Tac.  
"Now, which one is todays?" she asked with a mock serious tone, writing a large number '5' on a sticky label and regarding the identical chocolate bars.  
Strike picked up on the fun and carefully scrutinised the pile, selecting one , returning it to the desk and rattling another before brandishing a thrid aloft, "This is the one!" he grinned as she slapped on the label and stuck it to the wall behind his desk.

They passed a highly amusing but completely pointless hour sticking numbers onto his Twix bars and creating a matching advent calendar of his own as they ate their sandwiches.

"What do we do with the 4 left overs?" he mischievously indicated the bars for the 1st to the 4th of December that he'd 'missed.'  
"Pudding?" Robin suggested and ripped one open as Cormoran did the same.  
"And we can keep the other 2 for the next time I fuck up and need an instant peace offering!" he grinned.

Robin smiled back easily into his crinkled eyes, "God....they won't last until new year then!"


End file.
